Pups and the Master Artist
This is my First story outside the Main Fanon Wikia Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Andres * Nathaniel(debut) * Isabela:(debut) * David:(Debut) * Franco * Gabriel Story A journey for the Festival It all begins in the New day on the Lookout. Ryder and the Pups are preparing their things for an Upcoming event. Suddenly. Jake, Carlos, Everest and Tracker Arrived on the lookout. Chase: Everest! Tracker! Ryder: Carlos! Jake! The Paw Patrol goes to meet their friends Tracker: Amigos! Kamusta(Hello) Ryder: We never told ya you were coming Franco: yeah. Everest: Where do you guys going? Zuma: We just Received a letter from the King of Cazatha to invite us Paw Patrol along with you Jake, Carlos. Carlos: Sure. Chase: I seen the Royal Cazathan Seal.(points on the Letter) And we can prepare now. too. Jake: No way. Carlos: before we get here. we packed our things to get to the Lookout. Tracker: Si(yeah), Just like our clothes and gear too. Ryder: I bet we are ready to go. Jake: Ryder, by the way. Cazatha is located across the sea. Ryder: Oh yeah. 20-30 minutes of air Travel. Just as then the Air Patroller arrived from a certain mission. Carlos: Ryder looks like the air patroller is arrived. Ryder, Jake and Carlos carried their things to the air patroller. Ryder:(wristwatch Pup-pad) Paw Patrol. To the Air Patroller Pups, Franco: Ryder Needs Us! Just as Pups arrived. Marshall: Wait where's Franco. Franco: Behind you. Marshall and the Pups look behind and Sees Franco. Franco: ROAR! The Paw Patrol pups laid into the floor Marshall: AHH! Franco: oopps I am scary too Far. The Pups laughed The Paw Patrol decked in their Normal gear instead of their Air rescue gear. Chase: Paw Patrol ready for Action, Ryder sir! Chase: Huh?(looks on Carlos and Jake sitting along with them) Carlos: Hey pups. Marshall: Why does Jake and Carlos are here Ryder? Skye: Beside US! Carlos:Ryder has news regarding an Invitation. Zuma: Dude what is it?! Ryder:(using his pup-pad and read) You and the Paw Patrol are invited to the 2nd Cazathan Town Festival. Full of fun and games with entertainment too. Just as then the pup-pad rings Ryder: Who called us? Gabriel(Puptag): Hey Paw Patrol! Paw Patrol: Gabriel! Franco: The place is now ready for your arrival now. Command Robo-dog to head on the Helipad at the side of the Palace. Ryder(Pup-pad): Don't worry Gabriel we are on our way. Gabriel(puptag): See ya then. Ryder: Robo-dog to the Cazathan Palace! Robo-Dog: Arf! And the Air Patroller flies for Cazatha The Grand Arrival 30 Minutes in the Air.... Marshall: Are we there yet?! Ryder: Looks like yeah. The Air Patroller whizzing over the Cazathan Airspace. Skye: Wow! Ryder: Robo-dog take us down. Robo-Dog: ARF! The air Patroller heads to the Cazathan Palace and lands on the Helipad at the side of the Palace. Just as then 15 Knights. Knights: Stand down! You are not authorized here! Ryder: Hey that's a very rude welcome. Zuma: Yeah. Knight Leader: You are hostile to the King. ???: They are not Knight leader. Zuma: Huh? ???: Stand Down. The Knights stand down. ???:(Wags his tail) Welcome again to Cazatha Paw Patrol! Zuma: Gabriel? Gabriel: Hey Guys! The Pups run and dogpiled Gabriel Gabriel: hey hey! It's nice to see you here. Ryder: Gabriel. Gabriel:(stands up) Ryder sir. Ryder: Is there a town festival here. Gabriel: Ah yeah. it will start 2 days from now. Gabriel: I will guide you to the throne room. Gabriel leads the Paw Patrol to the interior of the Palace. AS they head on the way.... ???: Welcome back to Cazatha Paw Patrol.. Ryder: Thanks who are you? Gabriel: This is the master artist I tell you. (points to a Kid carrying his Paintbrush) Master Artist: Hey Paw Patrol Andres told me All about you. Chase: Really? Master artist: Yes Chase really. Chase: How. Gabriel: Oh. this is Nathaniel Higareo. Nathaniel: Hello there paw patrol. Ryder: So you are a master artist that Gabriel talked to us about Nathaniel: Yes sir. Ryder:Nice to meet you nathaniel.(Reaches his hand for nathaniel) Nathaniel: The honor is mine sir.(Reaches his hand for Ryder) and the 2 shaked hands. Gabriel: shall we go inside? The Paw Patrol and Nathaniel entered the Palace. A friendly painting Gallery as they Entered the palace they pass a gallery Ryder: Wow. Nathaniel are those your works. Nathaniel: Yes sir. Just as then they pass on a picture named " Coronation of Andres" Marshall: (Looks on the Painting) Hey that's us. The rest looked on the Picture. Ryder: Yeah. Nathaniel: I painted it during his coronation And I painted it on a distance Ryder: Like taking a picture Nathaniel: That's the one.... by painting.. Chase: Wow Cool! Nathaniel: that's one of my works.... including those(pointed to the Gallery of Heroes and Kings) Skye, Marshall and Zuma goes to the Gallery along with the Rest, Nathaniel: Yeah I did it when I am bored too.and having fun.... Franco: And You let the Citizens enter the castle and passed by the gallery like an art exhibit. Gabriel: That was cool! Skye: Wait where's Andres. Just as then A pup wearing a crown entered ???: Paw Patrol?! Pups(sans Gabriel): Andres!(dogpiled Andres) Andres: (buried under the pups) Guys! It's good to see ya here. Just as then.... ???:(Wears a White T-shirt underneath a Chainmal with blue Shorts) What's going on here. Andres: (muffled) help ???:(Picks up Andres from the Pups) Wait I heard of them... The PAW PATROL! Ryder: Yeah. that's us. Nathaniel: This is my friend David Magbanua. his Mother is the Majordomo of the Castle. David: Nice to meet ya. I am happy and honored too. Chase: Yeah. David: So care to have a painting show? Nathaniel: That's a great Idea Nathaniel. Andres: Follow me to the Art Studio area. Everyone heads to the Art Studio Let the Paintings begin As the Paw Patrol and Nathaniel arrived at the art studio. Nathaniel:(gets a paintbrush from his pocket) Oh yeah. now paw Patrol let's head to the each of our easels THe Paw Patrol heads to their easels and begins to paint. 15 minutes minutes passed Everyone: All done. Everyone stepped back and looked on each other's work. Everyone: Wow. Chase: We did great. David: Yeah. Servants take this to the gallery. the Servants arrived taking the works and puts it on the Castle gallery. Skye: So what's the purpose of this one Nathaniel. Nathaniel: Andres is opening the Palace for the Public for a day Chase: Wow! Really?! Andres: Yeah. I am sometime mingle with the townsfolk too. Just as then everyone heads to the Dining area to take dinner and after then they we changing their attire from standard to sleeping attire. Andres: So Pups what do you think? Paw PAtrol: Best DAY EVER! Andres:(Huddled with the Paw Patrol Pups) Andres: Good night guys. Ryder: Good night Pups. Pups: Goodnight! Everyone fell asleep. The Art Exhibit The Next day Ryder:(Wakes up) (Yawn) Ryder gets up on his Pajamas and heads to the Throne room. Ryder: SIR! Andres:(Wakes up and Jumps and Lands on the Floor) Ahh! Oof. Ryder: Morning King Andres. Andres: Magandang Umaga Ryder. Ryder: King Andres I am so Excited for the Art Exhibit today and it we worked hard for the paintings. Andres: And they can't wait for the unveiling of the mural. Just as then the civilians begins to entered the castle grounds and have fun and at the wall of the mural. Knight: Hear YE! HEAR YE! please welcome King Andres! Andres climbs up on stool. and behind him is a white cloth bearing the Royal coat of Arms. Andres: my citizens we gathered here today to witness a cultural presentation and exhibiton. the Cazathan Art Gallery. The King then pulls the cord of the curtain and reveals an art gallery painted and created by the Paw Patrol and the artists of Cazatha. Kids: wow Parents: nice. The visitors enjoys seeing the art pieces and some takes pictures at the Mural that the pups made. Category:Fanon Category:TheAlLieDCOmManDER Content